


A lesson on types of pain

by Ranshiinsitha



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Choking, M/M, Oral, Physical Punishment, Porn With Plot, Sadism, ball busting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: “I promise I won't be too easy on you...”“You better, tcht”He smirked, and his depraved smile made the other sweat cold.





	A lesson on types of pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a dear friend from Second Life.  
> I wrote it in one night and I lost track of how many times I fell asleep while writing it, I apologize if it sucks, don't be too hard on me.  
> Feel free to correct my typos if you find any, I can't even tell anymore I'm tired ;_;

Judar was tired; it wasn't often that he gave this issue too much room in his mind; but there were moments in which it really affected him.  
He chose to fall on his own accord, thats true, but how much of this was actually a choice he made in his full use of mind? Being abducted by Al Tharmen as a kid, having his family murdered and his brain washed weren't things he could easily leave behind, even when he had already assumed his new identity and adapted to his new life.  
Power, power drove him crazy, it was like being high on something better than any narcotic; hatred, hatred sheltered him from his emotions and fueled his drive of destruction.  
How contradictory for a mage of creation like him to bring mahyem and destruction; but that's how it worked; peace wouldn't exist without war, creation wouldn't exist without destruction as they're symbiotic; triggering one another.

However, it was a particularly rough day for Judar today. Sitting below the peach tree in the Kou Palace's garden, he looked gloomy. The Oracle played with a ripe peach, not really eating it, his gaze seemed lost in the sea of well kept grass below him; and he had blurred his eyesight intentionally, not really paying attention to anything around him.  
It was due to this that he wasn't really aware of the soft steps that approached him, until there was someone blocking the sun in front of him.  
Judar lifted his head, a bit annoyed, and rapidly recognized the third prince, Kouha Ren, looking at him with a huge grin.

“You look like shit”

Kouha greeted, and Judar gave him a side smirk in return.

“Tell me something I don't know” The magi replied, finally bitting down the peach, savoring it with delight, it was so sweet and juicy.

Kouha chuckled, bending forward in front of the magi and staring into his eyes. Judar coiuldn't help but look back, the intensity in Kouha's stare was beastly, and almost scary.  
He knew the kind of shit the Prince was capable of, but however, the hunger in this ones eyes seemed to lust after something different tonight; the fallen Magi could sense the danger in his gut, and he wanted to get away; yet he couldn't react, as if some kind of magnetic force kept his ass on the ground as Kouha towered over him like he was going to eat his face up.

“I recognize pain when I see it” He whispered, his breath caressing Judar's skin, and then the prince chuckled mischievously, stretching out without a worry in the world, resuming a striahgt up stance. Judar wondered how his huge weapon didn't seem to hinder him, but didn't answer back to him about the pain statement.

“If you want to get rid of your painful toughts... come to my room tonight after midnight. I know a few tricks I can teach you”

Judar tilted his head at the invitation, almost scowling, but Kouha knew him well, and knew the magi would show up regardless of what face he made.  
He turned around and left, his hips waving as he walked as if he was a pretty woman, a not so hard to picture imagine, to be honest.

The sun set arrived and Judar knew it wouldn't be long until he had to go meet Kouha. A lot of intrusive thoughts ran through his mind, but he was willing to try anything to have some peace of mind tonight regardless of what it was. He could deal with hating everything but himself, and that conflicted him so much... the black magi sat on the rooftop and watched the progressively darkening skies. There were no stars tonight, and in fact clouds had started to take over the arch of heaven; the smell of approaching rain reached his nostrils, and humidity didn't do much to keep his hair tidy. luckily he could easily fix it with magic.  
It wasn't long until it started raining, and the garden became soaked with the falling drops; noise enveloping it all, almost creating a dimension of its own nature.  
Judar sheltered himself crouching in an outside corridor of the palace's second level, near Kouha's window. He wouldn't approach before the arranged hour, as long as he didn't get soaked he would be alright.

“Oi, come in already” Kouha's voice sounded barely higher than the noise of rain; and Judar turned around to look at him. He had no idea about what time it was but it was so unimportant right now that neither of them bothered; the fact was that Kouha knew Judar had been there all of this time.

Judar's feet touched the soft velvet of a carpet's fabric when he jumped in through the window, a thing he was used to doing rather than using doors like normal people did. And the Prince's room was warm and dry, compared to the breezy humid weather outside.  
Although soundproof, walls couldn't fully stop the sound of rain coming from outside, and it echoed inside the chambers. It was soothing, Judar listened to it for a few seconds, feeling somewhat melancholic because of it.  
It was when Kouha clung to his arm, looking up at him almost expectantely; Judar faked a bothered look, and the prince smirked.

“You need to learn to enjoy pain, otherwise it'll destroy you” Kouha said.

“Tsk, how can I enjoy such things? You're crazy in the head” Judar said, refraining from calling the Prince an idiot for his statement.

“Oh no, I didn't say you need to enjoy those instrussive thoughts, but how about replacing them with different thoughts?”

The magi looked like he wasn't following quite well though, but once more, Kouha's stare caused his gut to twist.

“If I could replace or get rid of them that easily...I would” Judar spoke softly, his expression impossible to read; but Kouha smiled widely, guiding him to his bed, until Judar was on his back with the prince atop, inches away from him.

“What are you doing!?” Judar somewhat blushed, exclaiming in sheer surprise, brows furrowed, passive under the Prince's predatory stare.

“Just for tonight, I'll replace those thoughts with the ones of my own creation, so, let me teach you how to enjoy pain”

His voice sounded lusty and confident, almost masculine for someone so femenine looking, demanding of submission; and his breath was wet against Judar's earlobe as Kouha whispered in the magi's ear. Judar's back arched giving the submission that was being demanded, and his teeth grazed the magi's lower jaw as the latter whimpered, voice getting lost in the sound of rain.

The Prince straddled Judar, and leaned on him, resting his weight on his knees and elbows, using his hands to caress Judar's ears and jawline with soft soothing movements, a toothy smirk never leaving his face while he watched the black magi close his eyes, embarrassement taking over his whole being.

“Let's remove this, looks good on you, but it'll serve a new purpose after we're done...” Kouha whispered darkly, removing Judar's collar, revealing a pale thin neck, adam's apple bobbing as the Magi swallowed nervously, arteries rapidly pumping blood through his increasingly stimulated body.  
Kouha's hands wrapped themselves around his neck, and his thumbs caressed Judar's trachea, finding their place on it and pressing down, instantly closing his airway and causing his body to spasm violently underneath Kouha.  
The fallen magi gripped Kouha's wrists instantly in response, as if he wanted to stop him, but he didn't do much, and the Prince increased his strenght, gripping harder and harder until Judar could feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen and every corner of his mind was taken over by thoughts of survival.

He was released after a few seconds, which seemed an eternity, and the shock made his tears fall from his eyes to the mattress; cough made itself present, as Judar recovered his lost breath.

“Did it work?” Kouha asked calmly, looking down at him, positive that the answer would be an obvious yes. Soaked red eyes looked back, they answered before Judar could speak.  
The Prince's smirk was delighted, he knew that Judar couldn't think about anything else while he was oxygen deprived; he promised the Magi to get rid of his toughts for the night, and he would do just that.

“I promise I won't be too easy on you...”

“You better, tcht” Judar tried to sound smug although his whole body betrayed him.

Kouha smirked, and his depraved smile made the other sweat cold.

Femenine but strong hands wrapped themselves around the magi's pale throat again and this time Judar could feel the newly learned sensation coming back; he tried to regulate the amount of oxygen he was consuming, but with his throat crushed breathing in any kind of way was impossible; Judar squirmed under Kouha and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he tried to process this sensation, it felt like hitting a brick wall with each attempt to fill his lungs.

His windpipe began to sting and the dizzyness came back; blood began to rush to his face warming it up, and he wanted to get off and breathe so bad, but at the same time the release was so rewarding that the Magi refused to defend himself for real.

In the sound of rain Judar thought he was able to hear Kouha's faint voice moaning; he was released just as the same time in which he would open his eyes to look at the Prince; it was then when the oxygen came back to him, stinging like it was fire and not air that Judar felt how the filthy boy straddled his waist skillfully, rubbing down on his cock like an experienced concubine.

It was almost instant; the blood rush due to the survival response from his body, the adrenaline during the strangulation, the release and reward from being allowed to breathe again made Judar hard; he hadn't realize it but Kouha did, of course, and his perineum pressed against Judar's hard shaft, stealing moans from him whenever Judar bucked underneath his weight.

“You're a promising lover” Kouha smiled, his cheeks tinted red, as he caressed the magi's now bruised neck with the back of his hand. He could feel the pulse under his skin against his own, and his heart beat so fast and hard that the Prince felt it echoing in his own ears despite the thunder and wind that blew outside.  
The fallen magi didn't know what to answer; his normal response would be a snarky remark, but under Kouha and in this state of mind, he just went with the flow for now.

When the third Prince laid on Judar to kiss him, the movement of said Prince's crotch against Judar's cock made him groan in Kouha's mouth. The kiss was so hot and wet, Kouha's tongue coiled around Judar's like a hungry snake catching its prize and they tasted each other all the while as Kouha's hips moved rythmically grinding against the magi's erection stealing gasps from the willing male.

“You...you said you wouldn't go easy on me” Judar teased, defiant and agitated, finishing his sentence with a chuckle as soon as the kiss was broken. Kouha met him with a sly gaze, was Judar really this eager to be punished? Kouha never imagined the magi would be a masochist, he barely tested the waters. but to his pleasure, Judar's cock pulsed under his ass comfirming his suspicions.

“I won't” Kouha gazed into the abyss of Judar's eyes, and rose up, only to move down between the magi's legs, peeling his pants off. Judar helped lifting his hipss, and the prince carelessly dispatched the black pants quickly to the side of the bed, baring Judar's lower half.  
He inspected the meaty cock resting on the magi's stomach, it pulsated so hard that it was bouncing, full, swollen, hard, wet and hot. Judar watched and spread his legs as Kouha made himself comfortable between them, taking his dick and licking up starting from the base.  
His tongue circled the glans deftly and his delicate lips took it in, sucking as if it was a piece of hard candy. Judar gasped and moaned, resting his head back on the bed and closed his eyes, barely bucking his hips as he felt the prince's tongue prodding his urethra, sending several shivers down his spine.

But there was a detail Judar was forgetting and ignored: When it comes to Kouha, there's no pleasure without pain.

The magi was promptly reminded of his detail when his balls were struck at the same time Kouha swallowed his lenght whole. Judar moaned and screamed, his voice getting lost in the incessant cacophony of storm sounds outside, his chest evened rapidly as stinging pain spread from his testicles to his legs and the pit of his stomach, accompanied by the raw pleasure Kouha was delivering with his experienced mouth.

“Mhhfgg....mmhh...” Kouha had no manners, or at least he threw them away to perform as nastily as possibly.  
He took a great deal of pleasure in looking as naughty as a harlot yet being in control of everything and praising his victim. His deep purple eyes were as hungry as ever and they demanded complete submission and obedience. Judar wanted nothing more than to ram in Kouha's mouth, but something told her he should know better and just follow orders.  
Gripping the expensive silken bed covers Judar felt the core of his lower stomach tingle from pleasure and pain, as Kouha would keep backhanding his balls and sucking him off like his life depended on it.

The Prince's tongue circled the entirety of Judar's veiny cock, creating a mental map of it for Kouha's personal pleasure; his pre come mixed saliva served as lubrication, dripping down the magi's dick to his pubes when Kouha let it come out of his mouth nastily.

Judar felt hot up to the tip of his ears from so much stimulation, and his balls could barely endure the punishment and the need for release; but Kouha wasn't even done with him yet, oh no, he was far from being done.  
Letting go of Judar's hard dick with a pop, Kouha greedily licked his lips clean of drool and signaled with a hand. Judar understood this signal and propped up on his 4's arching his back down and hiding his face on the mattress.  
The Prince crawled to Judar's side and appreciated his round toned ass, fondling it with his hand and watching the magi back into the touch, searching for more.

“You're such a good boy, behaving so properly, like a well trained pain slut”

Judar blushed embarrassed, gulping knowing what was to come, even if he has never been in this kind of situation before, and the stinging pain didn't take long to arrive when Kouha's hand spanked his buttock making Judar's body jolt.

“Nnhh..h...!” Judar whimpered, biting his lower lip, face hidden against the mattress.

There was another slap, harder than the last, and this time Judar almost cried out loud, feeling the burn intensify.  
Kouha watched the skin redden, kissed it and nibbled on the hot mistreated area. Judar's body trembled at the sensation of the prince's lips on his rear, and his face burned hot with sinful shame.

There was another slap, so hard that it made him scream. He realized it too late and felt thankful the storm outside was so loud.

“F-fuck this...fff...huh” the black magi cursed under his breath and between his gritthed teeth, cock aching, skin stinging in several places at once. Kouha grinned upon hearing him, and his hand shamelessly slid between Judar's butcheeks pressing against his spinchter.

“Ahhhh..h...hhh..” Judar's voice trembled, almost begging, and surprised Kouha who didn't expect him to be such an eager bottom. Usually he wouldn't mind taking his lover right at that moment, but Kouha was versatile and patient, and knew how to stick to a plan, and that's what he would do.

“You're doing so well Judar my dear~” The Kou Prince praised sweetly, fondling Judar's aching rear. “Lay on your back for me” Kouha didn't need to ask please, he ordered and Judar obeyed, rolling on his back, exposing his reddened shameful face to the prince who quickly straddled him like earlier.

“Suck on these darling” Kouha said sweetly, shoving 4 fingers in Judar's mouth, who let them in all the way in, wriggling his tongue around and between them, coating them with so much droll that it spilled out of his mouth. “You look so pretty like this, such a good whore you are~ I will reward you, you deserve it” Kouha cooed, and took his wet hand out of Judar's mouth, and used it to coat his entrance with the thick drool right after he had gotten rid of his garments, contorting his body sensually all the while as he did so. 

Kouha bit his lip and arched his back as he slid his fingers in, not needed much preparation for what he had in mind.  
The prince licked his lips and admired the notable bruise on Judar's neck that had formed and continued to grow as time elapsed; the sight of it alone made his heart jump and his cock throb.

“I will give you some more to match these” he grinned, lifting his head dominantly at the same time he grabbed Judar's aching dick and sat on it; taking it little by little, pleasure making both of their voices come out raptured and desperate, the flesh against flesh friction overpowering their senses and rendering them defensless to pleasure for a while.

“Too good...!!” Kouha exclaimed as he began to bounce on the other male's cock; and Judar didn't even have time to react when a hand was wrapped around his neck and the other was mercilessly striking his face.  
He whimpered and choked as the overwhelming pleasure of sex took over him, making him want to focus on that alone but Kouha showed no contemplation and crushed his neck like a lion killing his prey.  
Tears stained his bruised face as slaps became more frequent and harder; Kouha cried out like a prostitute in heat; riding Judar's dick at such a frantic rythm that his entire body began to ache, but the strain was short lived because he came fast, spilling his seed on the other man's stomach and still clothed chest, barely staining his top.

“Come for me, do it!” Kouha's face was an absolute wreck but his demanding tone was not to be missed even mid orgasm and Judar choked back a moan at the demand, gripping Kouha's hips and pumping inside him like he was a woman.  
The magi bit his lower lip staring at the prince riding him; so regal, so powerful, so dominant yet so pretty and delicate in his looks. Morbosity took over him and Judar was ready to release, but his body ached for the sinful pleasure he had been indulging in with Kouha.

“Choke me while I come” Judar panted and Kouha's smile appeared in his pleasure twisted face.

“How could I say not when I'm asked in such a way” his hands once again surrounded Judar's abused neck and the latter felt his oxygen leave. His head was so heavy and his body overwhelmed, the friction and heat sensations seemed to become even more powerful when he was oxygen deprived and dizzy; and Kouha was angled perfectly to make Judar's groin tingle with each movement of their hips.  
It was short lived but powerful, Judar orgasmed and filled Kouha up with cum; both of them moaned at the same time and Judar's body arched obscenely, victim of a pleasure he had never imagined before.

The fallen magi cried, moaned, whimpered, cursed and gasped almost at the same time, sheltered by the sounds of rain, and then went limp on the bed, every inch of his abused body aching from the punishment received and the unparalelled orgasm he had just experienced.  
He barely bothered when Kouha moved away, taking his dick out of him, and caressed his cum stained stomach, rewarding Judar with a chaste kiss on his bruised cheek.

“What's in your head my darling?” Kouha grinned, looking at Judar who wouldn't open his eyes, and was still panting.

“Nothing...” Judar whispered, sore and high on pleasure.

The Prince grinned with pride, retrieving Judar's gold choker and putting it around his punished neck, concealing bruise underneath the gold rings.

“Good” Kouha whispered satisfied, having fulfilled his promise to the magi, outside, rain kept pouring down; it was often said that water would wash away the sins.


End file.
